The Challenge?
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: NyanNyan is bored, so she has decided to visit the Suzaku warriors and Miaka. But when she makes a bet with Tasuki, things get really weird.


The...Challenge?

Disclaimer I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does.

Summary: What happens when NyanNyan gets bored? Well...insanity!

It was sunny. It wasn't too windy. It was BORING.

NyanNyan stared tiredly out of the room where Taiitsukun stayed most of her time. She was so bored, and it was only worse that no one else was around. It was then that she made a conscious decision: she must visit the Suzaku warriors and Miaka! At least they would be around the palace.

She smiled and jumped up from her spot, floating up to where Taiitsukun was concentrating on her meditation.

"Taiitsukun?" she called curiously, hoping to get her attention. The old woman didn't budge, so NyanNyan tapped her on the shoulder. "TAIITSUKUN!"

"Ahh!" Taiitsukun snapped out of her dazed state and glared at the little girl smiling cutely up at her. "What do you want?"

"Can I go see Miaka and the others? PLEASE?"

Taiitsukun looked at her helper in annoyance before nodding. "If it'll make things quieter around here for a while, go ahead."

"Thank you!!" She began flying toward the door and didn't leave before calling, "Don't tell the other NyanNyan where I went!" She left hurriedly.

Taiitsukun looked horrified. The other NyanNyan...all those hyper mini-goddesses... "Ohh... Just great."

------------

It wasn't long before the young girl arrived in Konan. By now it didn't really bother passers-by that there were floating kids or girls who dressed strangely. Some might even think that the abnormal had become the normal.

NyanNyan flew down into the palace rather quickly. To her surprise, no one was around. Then she realized that it was lunch time, so she took to her feet and ran down the hallway to the dining room. After accidentally bumping into a few guards along the way, she arrived at the large room. After composing herself, she happily opened the doors to find everyone eating.

"Hello!!" she greeted cheerfully.

"NyanNyan!" Miaka happily called as the young girl rushed into her arms. "Where have you been all this time?"

"With Taiitsukun! She said I could visit for a while."

"Why don't you take a chair, little one?" Hotohori suggested as he gestured to a chair near Chiriko and Mitsukake. "Are you hungry?"

NyanNyan sat down in the chair and smiled. "No, thank you. NyanNyan don't get hungry much... I'll just wait for you guys." She took to playing with some napkin rings in the meantime.

Once everyone was through, NyanNyan decided that it was too serious. She knew they were all anxious about going to Hokkan, so she decided to lighten up the mood. She marched right up to Tasuki.

"NyanNyan has a bone to pick with you!"

Tasuki blinked in confusion and surprise. "What'd I do?"

She grinned cutely. "Is Suzaku Warrior Tasuki willing to make a bet?"

"With YOU? I don't think so..."

"What's the matter, Tasuki?" Tamahome taunted. "Scared a little girl is gonna kick your butt at something?"

"SHUT UP, Tamahome!" He looked back at NyanNyan. "Look, you're a kid. What kinda bet could you come up with?"

"Let's play a game! If Tasuki wins, NyanNyan will heal his bad mouth."

Miaka and Nuriko snickered while Tasuki frowned in annoyance.

"I ain't gotta bad mouth!"

NyanNyan gasped and pointed at him. "Not only does he curse too much, he also uses bad grammar! I can help with that too." She grinned. "But if NYANNYAN wins..."

"I think you should be scared, ya know," Chichiri warned his friend quietly.

"I ain't scared of a five-year-old, Chiri." He looked down at NyanNyan. "And if you win?"

"If I win, Tasuki has to spend three days waiting on Taiitsukun instead of ME!"

"Aw, heck, no! Grandma?!" The fiery bandit crossed his arms in defiance. "Forget it!"

"Oh, well." NyanNyan sighed and shrugged toward the others. "If Tasuki's too scared then--"

"Hold up! I said I'm not scared! It's just stupid to make a bet with you over something like that."

"You're scared you'll lose, aren't you?" Mitsukake asked curiously.

Chiriko laughed, "It can't possibly be true..."

Tasuki huffed and growled. "FINE. I'll play this stupid little game with this annoyin' little kid. Happy?"

"Yay!" NyanNyan cheered. "Tasuki will play!" She skipped over to the other side of the room.

"I think you're underestimating her," Nuriko told Tasuki.

"Please. There's nothin' to underestimate. I'll get this over with so I can get on with my life." He followed NyanNyan in boredom.

Chichiri hung his head. "He's doomed, ya know..."

The others nodded solemnly.

"What's this game of yours?" Tasuki questioned as soon as he reached NyanNyan.

"Mother May I!"

"What the heck is that?"

NyanNyan shakes her head. "It's like you've never played a game in your life! Okay. Someone plays mother. You have to say something like 'Mother, may I walk forward?' And she'll either say 'Yes, you may' or 'No, you may not.' Got it?"

"...I gotta be polite?"

"Yep! Okay, Miaka, you play the mother. The rest of you guys can be our referees!"

The others stood aside as Miaka stood before the two.

"You're goin' down," Tasuki taunted NyanNyan.

NyanNyan sniffled, "Don't be mean!"

Miaka scolded him, "Yeah, Tasuki. Be nice to her!"

Tasuki looked shocked. "Why is everyone gangin' up on me?! Come on, Miaka. Just start the game."

"All right. NyanNyan, take three medium size steps forward."

"Mother, may I?"

Miaka nodded. "Yes, you may."

NyanNyan did as she was told and grinned triumphantly back at Tasuki, who rolled his eyes.

"Tasuki! Take one gigantic leap forward."

NyanNyan gasped as Tasuki smirked.

"MOTHER, may I?"

"Nope!"

Tasuki fell over in surprise. "That's not fair!"

"It's my choice!" she giggled happily. "NyanNyan, zigzag forward one step."

The little girl blinked before asking, "Mother, may I?"

"Of course you may."

NyanNyan zigzagged up to Miaka, almost reaching her.

Tasuki grumbled something about the unfairness of the game.

Miaka smiled at her warrior. "Tasuki, come up to where NyanNyan is."

"Mother...may I?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, "Yes, you may!"

He strolled up to the child and stuck his tongue out at her. NyanNyan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We should end this game," Miaka told them. "So here's what we'll do. The first person to give me a high five wins!"

The other two exchanged glances while those around them blinked.

"Mother, may we?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, you both may!"

They both took off running...

------------

"Oh, slave boy!" a raspy voice called out from behind a pillar.

Tasuki groaned as several NyanNyans loaded him down with things to equip him for his brand new job. "Hang on!"

"Come on, Tasuki! It's pedicure time!!"

The warrior paled and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The End

Thanks for reading!! Sorry it was so short and random! Have a great day!


End file.
